


TFW The First Date Sucks

by Nowaki



Series: YOI Rare Pair Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #rarepairsonice, Day 1, Drabble, Fast Food, First Date, M/M, WcDonalds is never named but ya know, pretend I'm funny, rare pairs on ice, title is what Phichit tags this as on IG, yoi rare pair week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowaki/pseuds/Nowaki
Summary: When Phichit asked Yuuri to go out with him, he didn't realize that Phichit wasasking him to go out with him.As in, on a date. Assuming they're just two friends hanging out, Yuuri takes Phichit to his favorite fast food joint.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Yuri!!! on Ice Rare Pair Week 2017. Check it out on Tumblr @rarepairsonice  
> You can also find me on tumblr: @nowaki-star + by checking out my yoi blog @Misquotes-on-Ice

“Yuuri, will you have dinner with me?”

It should not have been an odd request. Yuuri had eaten with Phichit plenty of times. They were rinkmates, who shared an apartment. It was only natural that they accompany each other to lunch every once in a while.

Phichit was smiling, he was always smiling, however there was something in his eyes that gave Yuuri pause. They were sparkling the way they only ever did when they were on the ice. He’d never seen Phichit so determined outside of the rink.

“You’re not going out with one of your girlfriends?” Yuuri asked. Phichit was constantly surrounded by girls, a complete contrast to Yuuri. He was charming and witty, whereas Yuuri was awkward and quiet. Phichit never lacked for company, although he thankfully had yet to have a women stay overnight.

“I want to go with you.” Phichit answered, pouting. The expression didn’t match his gleaming eyes.

“Okay, but be careful that Natalie doesn’t find out! She’s the jealous type.”

“Natalie? She will be the first one to comment on the pictures I upload of us.” Phichit replied, laughing.

 

“What on earth are you doing?” Phichit asked, as he watched Yuuri dip a fry into his shake.

There were lots of dining options in the city, however Phichit usually seemed to prefer the places their coach told them to avoid. Yuuri wasn’t a big fan of fast food, but he knew that Phichit went at least once a week.

“You should try it, it’s actually really good.”

“I think I’ll pass.” Phichit remarked dryly. He’d been acting strangely ever since he discovered where Yuuri was taking him for dinner.

“Try it.” He insisted, extending the fry toward Phichit. When he still didn’t accept it, Yuuri tapped it against his lips. Phichit begrudgingly took a bite. “I thought you liked it here? You’re always trying to talk me into stopping here on our way home.”

“Well yeah, after practice, when I’m covered in sweat.” He huffed, although, a real smile had returned to his face. Yuuri tried not to smirk when his friend began dipping his own fries into the shake as well.

“You? Covered in sweat? Never.” Yuuri teased.

“I’m starting to see why girls don’t ask you out.” Phichit said after a couple moments of comfortable silence. “If I had known this was your idea of a nice evening, I would have asked someone else.”

Yuuri almost chocked. “I wouldn’t bring a girl here on a date!”

“Do you prefer women?”

“No comment.” Yuuri replied.

“Well, why give them better treatment than me?” Phichit asked, batting his eyelashes.

“Well, it’s not like we’re dating,” Yuuri laughed.

Phichit didn’t frown, he never frowned, but Yuuri knew when he wasn’t happy. He couldn’t quite read the emotion in the hazel eyes, but he knew there was a storm brewing inside his friend.

“What’s wrong?”

“These shakes are really good. Do you want another one?” Phichit asked, changing the subject. He’d stretched the fake smile even wider. It hit Yuuri right in the gut.

“Phichit, was this supposed to be a date?”

His roommate didn’t meet his eyes.

Shit.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know, I thought you just wanted to go as friends,” Yuuri began babbling. He stood up so he could bow. “I’m very sorry.” A Saikeirei was a little dramatic to be doing in the middle of a crowded restaurant, however Yuuri felt his friend deserved it. At the very least, Phichit’s eyes were smiling when he finished.

“I guess I should have clarified,” Phichit said quietly, once Yuuri sat back down across from him.

“I’ll make it up to you!” Yuuri promised. “After practice tomorrow, we can go to that new place across from the cinema!”

Phichit hummed, “I was supposed to go shopping with Anne tomorrow, but I guess I can go with you instead.”

Yuuri knew it was a lie, the mall wouldn’t be open by the time they finished and Phichit rarely went out after evening practice, but he held his tongue. If Phichit wanted to play, he would play along.

“How generous! Thank you so much, your majesty. It will be my honor to take you on a proper date.” He sassed, earning a laugh.

“Okay, let’s go home.” Phichit said wearily. “Don’t want you making a bigger fool of yourself.”

“I really am sorry,” Yuuri said, once they’d dumped their trash. “If I’d known-“

“It’s okay,” Phichit replied, accidently talking over him. They laughed it off and Yuuri let him continue. “I’ve had worse first dates, but I doubt I will ever have one as memorable.”


End file.
